


Friends Help Each Other Out

by shellderfif



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Alpha!Yami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta!Finral, Claiming Bites, Hormones, M/M, Omega!Magna, Smut, magna is a good friend, probably a multi chapter but don't be surprised if I chicken out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellderfif/pseuds/shellderfif
Summary: “So what'll it be?”Finral wished he could pull away easier in this situation. He knew the series of events well enough to understand he didn't really have much of a choice. He couldn't leave Yami like this. With his rut controlling magic item fucked up from the previous battle it could make him become unpredictable. The captain was strong willed, but there was a reason why he came to Finral. He might need the extra help. Taking a deep breath he steeled his nerves and answered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic, but my first one for Black Clover! Not that there are many fanfics on here for Black Clover, but I'm gonna try and fill this fandom up with more! I have no idea what's even a rarepair for this fandom that I'm just gonna go ham with any ship I get inspired to write!

“So what'll it be?”

 

Finral wished he could pull away easier in this situation. He knew the series of events well enough to understand he didn't really have much of a choice. He couldn't leave Yami like this. With his rut controlling magic item fucked up from the previous battle it could make him become unpredictable. The captain was strong willed, but there was a reason why he came to Finral. He might need the extra help. Taking a deep breath he steeled his nerves and answered.

 

“I will help you out, just this once. You shouldn't be walking around like that so I'll send you to your room, and uh… try to get the preparations.”

 

Finral really hoped he didn't run into anybody. There was no way he could hide his embarrassment from this whole situation. He teleported as fast as he could into the kitchen and got some oil that he heard once being good for this sort of thing. He left quickly, happy that Charmy wasn’t doing her late night snacking in the kitchen. 

 

When he got back Yami was sitting on his bed and had an intense glare. Finral if he could would exchange his partner for the night for a cute girl instantly. “Did you get it?” Yami asked. “Yeah.” Finral replied. He couldn't believe he had accepted this, what the hell's wrong with him! At least Yami didn't jump him as soon as he came back, but he could tell that the captain was in pain. “I really want to fuck something, so can you hurry up.” Yami said. “So straight forward!!!” “Um… yeah, but how are we going to do-” Yami yanked him a little lower by his arm and kissed him. “Shut up. No wonder you can't get a girl.” Finral didn't even get a chance to retaliate. He was turned and pinned against the bed, and then kissed. He could feel Yami's hard on through his pants. It was intimidating as hell, but luckily the kissing was distracting. He never thought the captain would like something like this, but then it hit him. He was doing it just for Finral. He felt incredibly embarrassed. It was rough but experienced, and it was really enjoyable. It only stopped when they both went to strip. 

 

He had seen Yami naked over a hundred times, but to see him like this, to be going to be fucked by him. Had him heating up to levels where he thought he might self-combust. The man truly was an alpha. His looks and aura spoke of power and dominance. Finral might've gone into heat if he was omega just from how many hormones was in the air. He was glad he was a beta, just for that. One of the reasons Yami probably picked him actually. He couldn't get pregnant. 

 

Finral was really trying hard to prep himself, but the sounds and whole experience of Yami jacking off and kissing him, was insanely foreign that he had to really focus on his fingers if he wanted to get this done. Finral pulled away from what could've been called his first real makeout session, and spoke. “You can enter now.” Finral was trying real hard not to panic. He stretched himself the best he could, but Yami was large and barely could contain his lust at this point.  Yami noticed this easily. “Have a little more trust in your captain.”

 

The head went in slower than expected. Yami really was trying. Finral kept taking deep breaths. It was a little painful starting out but after adjusting he felt the pain dissipate. It took awhile but soon he was fully entered. He had never felt so full in his life. It felt really strange, and he had no idea it would turn him on so much. Then there was an in and out sensation, and he realized the captain had started moving. Yami sped up, and was lost in thrusting into Finral. Finral was trying to keep his voice quiet, but when he hit that one particular spot, he moaned so loud that he wouldn't be surprised if everyone had heard it. Yami had a dangerous look in his eye, and Finral knew he that he wouldn't be as quiet anymore. 

 

He really had hoped he wouldn't be very vocal in this position, but his hope was for nothing. Yami was drawing out moans from his subordinate as if they didn't live with a bunch of nosy people who wouldn't let this go. Then the shittiest thing that could've happened did. He bit into Finral, and came inside.

 

“Shit.” 

 

They literally had a bath where they all bathed. How the hell was he going to be able to deal with either of these factors! He had no idea except accept his fate. Bite marks don't mean much to betas so he'd have to live with it until it fades. It still meant he was claimed in some sense, and that was insanely weird to him. 

 

Yami fell asleep soon after pulling out, and Finral could barely move. His body felt sore. He laid on the bed next to Yami to recover strength in his legs before using his spatial magic to go back to his room. Even though he would get teased and the rest of the black bulls would make a big deal out of this, he didn't regret sleeping with Yami. He did a useful thing, and it felt good. It's not like it would become a habit anyways. He had to head to the bath to clean himself out next. 

 

He teleported in, and quickly got to work. Slipping his fingers in, it was steadily hard to not think about how great it felt to be filled. He really hoped this incident didn't turn him off with women, and it's not like he could go around flirting with men. It wasn't exactly at all good in the eyes of others especially with him being a beta male. If his brother found out, then Finral most definitely would be dead or worse. Guess he'd have to make sure nobody else besides the Bulls knows he has sexual interest in men. Right before he went to leave he heard the door open and he leaped into one of his portals. He was breathing hard in his room. “Safe!” 

 

A confused Asta swore he felt someone's ki but shrugged and went to bathe anyway.

 

Best for Finral to wait for tomorrow morning to deal with the backfire. Maybe he would feel more confident. 

 

\---

 

He didn't feel more confident. He was panicking.  He was heading down to the common room when he heard Magna behind him. “Yo Finral!” Turning around he could see Magna come to a halt. His face was slightly pink. Did he know? “Uh… Finral. Why do you reek of Yami?” He asked. Finral totally forgot about that! He can't smell hormones that well, and he only went to wash out Yami's-Nevermind! Anyways Magna was an omega, of course he'd be able to pick it up. “Ahah…” Finral didn't know if lying would be worth it. He was screaming and crying in his head. “Are you and Yami mates? It's fine if you are my dude.” Magna’s words had Finral jumping to defend himself. “No! It was just a one time thing!” Finral felt death closing in. He really just admitted he was fucked by the captain. It felt awkward between them. “It’s all good dude! I'd recommend taking a bath if you don't want to reek of him. I'll keep people away if you need!” 

 

There Finral was bathing again. Except this time he was rubbing his skin raw with a cloth, and using a shit ton of soap. Who knew that Magna wouldn't out him and make fun of him. Almost seems out of character for what he knows of him. Guess he should thank him for helping him out. Maybe the rest of them wouldn't react as negatively as he thought then. They are his friends and comrades after all. Not that he'd go out of his way to let them know about this situation. 

 

He found Magna on his way out. “Thanks for being there for me..” Finral was happy to be in the same squad with him. “No problem! If i couldn't do that much for a friend I couldn't call myself a man!” Magna said. Finral smiled. That's right, the Black Bulls are a place of sanctuary for all of them. He started walking with a bit more confidence knowing that he had nothing to worry about.

 

The day went on as usual. Yami didn't come out of his room, but otherwise everybody went about business as usual. Vanessa was drinking, and petting her cat. Asta was running around working out. Luck and Magna were chasing each other around. Grey was trying to calm down her embarrassment. Charmy was trying to feed Noelle, and also chomping down on some food herself. Gordon was being himself. Gauche was looking at pictures of Marie, and Finral was just napping until he had somebody ask him to send them somewhere, but it seemed no request like that happened that day. 


	2. Mates,huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout this chapter being short, and also kinda wonky. I'm trying to improve my writing and speed through this fic and future others, but I'm still really slow.

It was a few days later when Yami finally left his room. He was still exhausted. He had forgotten how much it hurt to be in a rut like that, even if it wasn't in full effect with the lingering hormone magic trying to control his alpha instinct. He hadn't had one since way before he became a magic knight. It was required by law if you weren't a beta to have it under control, especially for the knights. They couldn't protect the kingdom or live peacefully if your hormones were on rampage after all. He'd have to thank Finral later for helping him keep it under wraps. He was one of the Black Bulls finest members after all, even despite his moments of cowardice. Finral knew when to go beyond when needed, and that’s the most important thing. Yami couldn't help but find the young man charming and funny. Finral always thought he was less than his younger brother, but he was sure that noble prick couldn't put up with an ounce of shit Finral dealt with. Finral was loyal and despite his complaints always listened and helped his companions out. Yami wondered how many dates he could ruin for Finral just by letting the women know that he moans louder than any girl he's ever heard. Not that he'd ever let anybody know, but it was a hilarious idea. 

 

Yami was wondering if he'd ever hear those moans again, when he spotted the man himself sitting alone in the common room looking bored. It wasn't surprising that with a few days of their captain being absent that they'd wander off, but Finral usually was out of the base too when he could. “I'm surprised you aren't flirting with girls.” Yami said, lighting a cigarette. Finral looked unusually nervous. “Ah, well… I'll get back to it eventually.” He said giving one of the weakest smiles Yami has seen in years. He sat down next to him and spoke. “If you want to talk, I'm fine with it. I'm guessing I'm definitely part of the problem.” Yami said. “You aren't a part of it! It's all me! I mean i know for certain I'm bisexual, but I can't necessarily flirt with girls when I'm thinking about getting screwed by-I just never thought it could feel that good okay!?” Finral was red and embarrassed. Yami's laugh made Finral want to crawl into a hole. “I'm sure I could make you feel even better, now that I have full control over myself.” He was not making things better for Finral. 

 

It wasn't just the sex that had Finral confused. Every time he looked at Yami he could feel his heart speed up. He was strong, and attractive, let alone caring and a great captain. The sex was just a catalyst to speed up the highly probably chance of a crush. He was falling for his captain. He really wished it was a cute sweet girl, but instead he got the complete opposite. Any girl that he knew outside of the Black Bulls wouldn't protect him, or have that incredibly warm laugh, so it made it even harder to go back to his usual flirting routine. He liked being around Yami despite him using him for his spatial magic constantly. He felt safe by his side.

 

“Please don't joke about doing it again.” Finral said. He assumed it was just a game to Yami, but… “I'm not joking. If you ever want to do it again It's fine. It's what mates do after all.” Yami almost triggered a heart attack in Finral. “M-mates!?” Finral looked so absolutely flabbergasted. “I did bite you, and I'm pretty certain that I had enough control to prevent myself from doing it if it were anyone else. It's alright if you decide not to be mates, but it's still an option.” Yami said. 

 

Finral had never been a situation even similar to this. He didn't know what to do, and what did Yami mean by not just anybody else! This man could not get more confusing to Finral. “Does he like me romantically or am I just the most convenient one!?” Finral wondered. He always wanted a good mutual love so there was no way he was going to agree if it was the latter.

 

“Why would you want to be mates with me? I'm not cool, I can't give you kids, and I don't even come close to being at your level of strength in any manner. I'm just a loser.” Finral said. 

 

Yami sighed. There the young man went self-deprecating again.”I'm possessive. I wouldn't like if somebody who I think is as striking as you walked around without thinking they were mine. Not that I'd hold you back. I just wouldn't like it at all.” Yami said, wearing a scary expression that spooked Finral quite a bit. He really didn't like the idea of Finral flirting with girls. 

 

“And where do you go off thinking that you are weak!? You may be a coward sometimes, but you are there when needed and that's all that matters. Stop being so degrading to yourself!” He poked Finral's forehead, and Finral couldn't help but blush and smile. He felt like an idiot doubting that Yami would think of him as anything lower than the high regard he held his whole team, and he even said he thought of Finral as striking. “I really love you Yami.” The thought escaped Finral’s mouth, and he went to revoke it, but Yami’s smile was too genuine. The kiss that came afterwards was gentle and sweet, but it did not last long.

 

An “Eh!?” rang through the common room. Asta's voice was easily recognizable. Finral panicked and pushed Yami away. Asta, Luck, and Magna were back. Yami sent a glare of death at the three of them, but it was obvious that none of them got it. “You two are together!? I had no idea!” Asta hollered. “I was wondering if it was going to happen. Good job Finral!” Magna cheered. “Huh?” Luck said, not understanding what exactly was so special.

 

Finral was red in the face. He had to prepare for these type of things! Not just be outed the very second that things like this happen, and now Yami was pissed! “You guys have awful timing.” Waves of killing intent poured off of Yami. “Man, if I knew that he was with you I wouldn't have chimed in on those womanizer jokes!” Asta said, somehow being oblivious. 

 

Before Yami could get up to kill Asta, Finral quickly summoned a portal to Yami's bedroom and pushed him in. He wanted to say something to those three, but seeing Magna's thumbs up Finral said nothing, and understood that his friend would take care of the confusion. He followed after Yami quickly.

 

Yami was still fuming when Finral joined him. “Sorry for pushing you away back then. I didn't mean to-I was just startled.” Finral tried to apologize his best, but Yami was still unamused. “Say it again.” Yami said. “Say what?” “Say that you love me.”  “I-I… It's not that easy! I mean I love you, but it's a new thing!” Finral’s contradiction did not go unnoticed. “Close enough.” 

 

With a swift pull from Yami, Finral was in his arms. Their kiss was just like the last they had, but this time it was able to go for longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the few comments that are there!!! Makes me want to write even better and even more! Also anybody interested in Magna/Luck or any other ships?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to imagine the reason why nobody heard Finral moaning was because of Henry's good gesture of putting them farther away from the rest. He can sense mana afterall. He probably could tell something was going on that was weird, and it'd be really good if mana kind of intermingles during that sort of stuff.


End file.
